Rosaria
Italy |birthdate = July 7 |status = Alive |fightingstyle = Tong Bei Quan and Kusarigamajutsu |kipower = Soul |weapon = Glowing Scarf}}Rosaria is a video game character of the Dragon Fighter series, first appearing in Dragon Fighter III. She is an Italian fortune teller who wields a mysterious form of energy known as Soul Power. Biography Concept (Rosaria, Pullum and Naeemah) During the development of Dragon Fighter II Hyper Fighting, Capcom wanted to create a female character coming from the Middle East with magical powers, so the first Naeemah's concepts were created for this upgrade as a young Egyptian fortune teller wielding a crystal ball during fight. Her overall appearance was a likely reference to Cleopatra. When was necessary defining in a concrete way the new part of cast for this upgrade, Naeemah's concept was been set aside resembling in design too much Kotakage, newcomer in Dragon Fighter II Turbo who reached a high popularity, so was considered useless adding a look-alike fighter. Developers, continuing to consider Naeemah's concept quite interesting, recycled it for Dragon Fighter III creating two new characters: Rosaria, Italian fortune teller, and Pullum, young woman coming from the Middle East (precisely from Saudi Arabia). Rosaria was inspired by JoJo's Bizarre Adventure character Lisa Lisa, Rosarias's outfit is almost identical to Lisa Lisa's and both share a similar fighting style that consits of channeling energy into their scarfs. Pullum is a homage both for Rouge, from Capcom's Power Stone series, and Luca, from Capcom's Star Gladiator games, two popular and very appreciated characters at the time. For Dragon Fighter IV, developers wanted to create a demonic-like character, like Akuma and Garuda, but with a female gender, for these reasons the draft of Naeemah has been recovered undergoing some changing: she is a young Egyptian fortune teller any more but an ultra centenary Egyptian vampiress. Personality Rosaria is a serene, respectful, intelligent, and independent woman who muses quite a lot on destiny and fate. Wise and sophisticated, she is not prone to anger easily, and has a very calm demeanor, even in battle. She states that power is nothing without skill and that she must continue on her path, even if it means to give up her life for the greater good. Character Relationships * Ryu: Rosaria cares deeply for Ryu due to his inner conflict with the Satsui no Hado and the people who desire that power, such as M. Bison. She often tries to help him overcome this power and warns him of the people who would stop at nothing to get his power. Even though she knows that she cannot protect Ryu from M. Bison or Akuma, she would guide him and help him to defeat Bison. * Guy: Guy is a friend who respects Rosaria for wanting to put an end to M. Bison's evil on the innocent. Due to their views on what they think is right, they will often argue with each other, but will ultimately help one another. * M. Bison: Rosaria has a strong hatred for Bison due to his immoral actions over others. With his Psycho Power being the dark side of Soul Power, she seeks to stop him and to put an end to it. Category:Playable Characters Category:Dragon Fighter III Characters Category:Dragon Fighter III Evolution Characters Category:Dragon Fighter V Characters Category:Super Dragon Fighter V Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VI Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VI: Great Honor Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VI: Great Honor's Revolution Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VII Characters